hypernova_escape_from_hadeafandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: game objectives
Overview In Hypernova The Scynthians are facing extinction because their star is about to explode. To escape this doom they need to construct a portal, called the Stellar Bridge. The Stellar Bridge is a massive machine that requires a lot resources and people to be built. Not just the usual resources, but also special ones that allow the Stellar Bridge to bend space. And the Mothership is for the most part a 3D printer and power generator and cannot carry the many thousands of people needed to do this and to establish a stable population on the other side of the Stellar Bridge. Considering all these obstacles, these are has three objectives you must complete: *Build the stellar bridge *Collect the four special resources to power the Stellar Bridge *Establish a population of 100 000 that will guarantee the survival of your colony and of your race The population objective The population must reach 100 000 colonists. As your population grows it will enable the colony to research and operate new structures, but 100 000 is the goal. You grow your population using cribs. This may seem daunting at first, but once you get things going the population will get to a good size before you know it. The size of your population is displayed in the population meter in the middle of the actionbar and in more detail in the progress window: You can boost crib capacity and growth. If you do it right you'll only need 50 cribs, read more about that in the Influences section. Cribs have no protections so think well about where to place them and make sure they're well guarded! If a crib is destroyed, all the people living inside it die as well. The special resource objective You must collect 500 of each of the four special resources: The Stellar Bridge objective Building the Stellar Bridge is no small thing. It will take time, resources, and research. And then some more resources. A major branch in the research windows is dedicated to the stellar bridge. It will unlock as your population grows and is able to build and assemble it: You can begin building segments after you've researched and landed the Stellar Bridge base. Keep in mind that once you start building segments you can no longer move the base, so put it in a secure place. Segments are built with Omnifoam and Multicrete. A considerable amount and it'll take a while. Once a segment is built, it's only a matter of collecting the coresponding resource to power it. A secretive additional objective... *SPOILER* At a certain point in the game you will be tasked with the creature capture objective. The Hadean Council has decreed that it would be cruel to let the Hayan creatures go extinct, especially after invading their home and taking their resources, the least that can be done as compensation is ensure their survival as we well. But The Hayan creatures cannot be reasoned with, for this purpose a building called the Trapper must be researched and built. Once landed, it can deploy a trap that will capture anything that walks over it and bring it back to the trapper to be put into stasis. You can only have one trapper. Traps can land in the fog. Traps are camouflaged and will not be attacked. Traps can be upgraded to lure specific creatures. You operate the trap in the Trappers control panel. For info on your capture progress see the additional panel that appears on your left, or better yet see the enemies panel in the progress window.